The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer
The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It is also the debut of the Legendary Ninja Megazord as well as a new weapon: the Super Mega Cannon. Synopsis Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue and Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green and Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Cameron Jebo as Orion/Super Megaforce Silver *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *John Leigh as Damaras (voice) *Mark Scott as Tranceferer (voice) *Paul Harrop as Turtlelini (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Alien Ranger, Jungle Fury Red, Dragon Power Red **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Alien Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue, Dragon Power Blue **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Alien Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow, Dragon Power White **Super Megaforce Green - Black Alien Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - White Alien Ranger, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, Dragon Power Pink **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A *With this episode, Gia has morphed into all 3 of her male counterparts at least once, while Emma has morphed into all three of her White Ranger counterparts at least once. *The Jungle Fury Legendary Mode that the Super Mega Rangers morphed into become teams who had introduced a new special weapon or trump card in order to destroy something with a massive defensive power, similar to the introduction to the Super Mega Cannon. In this case, the Claw Cannon, which is first used to destroy the near-impenetrable shield of Toady. *The suits from Dengeki Sentai Changeman appear in this episode, with the explanation that they are derived from the "Legendary Dragon". Shot0009.jpg|Aquitar Rangers Episode 32 - Gekiranger Change.jpg|Jungle Fury Rangers Episode 32 - Changeman Change.jpg|Dragon Power Errors *When the Super Mega Rangers hold up their Ranger Keys before placing it in the Super Mega Cannon, the borders surrounding the Ranger Keys were all miscolored except for Super Megaforce Red as Super Megaforce Pink and Green are switched and Super Megaforce Blue and Yellow are also switched. *When Super Megaforce Green (Noah) is placing the two keys into his Super Mega Blaster, the Midoranger key is briefly shown. *When the Rangers transform into Alien Rangers, they use the Morphing Call "Powers of Aquitar, Activate!" and not "We Need Aquitar Ranger Power!" or "Rangers of Aquitar, We need Full Power!". **Also, when the Rangers morph into the Aquitar Rangers, the Kakuranger logo appears behind them. *Right after the Rangers transform into "New Powers", they get knocked down by their enemy. The camera zooms in onto him as the shot excludes the Rangers in their New Powers suits all based on the Legendary Dragon, and then repeats almost identically but this time the Red Ranger is suited up as another New Power (Blitz/Lightning). *When Noah (in Jake's body) is working on the Super Mega Cannon's skeletal frame, depending on the shot, the table switches from being messy with tools and parts to being almost entirely mess-free. *When Super Megaforce Blue and Super Megaforce Green are performing their Super Mega Final Strike against Tranceferer, for a brief second, Yellow Ranger Keys are seen in the Super Mega Blasters. **This is due to the Gokaiger episode counterpart were Gokai Yellow was switched with Green instead. *This is the second time when the Super Mega Rangers, as the Jungle Fury Rangers names the team finisher as the Jungle Fury Claw Booster. The first being Spirit of the Tiger. Notes *This episode is similar to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) episode Switching Places. *This is the first episode since Super Megaforce to have two monsters of the day. See Also (Megazord footage) References Category:Episode